


The Reason

by swankyturnip76



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Keith does porn, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: When Hunk discovers the reason Keith got kicked out of the Garrison was because he was caught doing porn, he goes to Lance with the news. A misunderstanding happens and after a bit, Lance goes to Keith's room to make amends. Of course, nothing with them is ever peaceful and smut happens. Klance





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut fic I've written in a while and I hope you enjoy! Thank you for kudos and kind reviews!

“LAAAAAAAAAANCE!”

Hunk barreled his way down the halls of the Castle of Lions in search of his best friend. He wasn’t in his room, he wasn’t on the training deck, and he wasn’t in the kitchen. Hunk’s options of finding the boy were pretty limited now as he went to check Blue’s hangar. Hunk rounded the corner and crashed into Pidge.

“Hunk, what the hell?”

“Sorry, sorry! My bad!”

Hunk helped Pidge up and the Green Paladin took in his flushed face.

“Hunk, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Nothing at all! I gotta go!”

Hunk tried to continue past Pidge, but they reached out and grabbed him forcefully by the arm. Hunk saw the determined look in Pidge’s eyes and gave a sigh. The blush still hadn’t wavered from his face.

“I have something I need to show Lance. It’s top secret.”

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “If you don’t tell me, I’ll just get it out of Lance later. What is it?”

Hunk chewed his lip as he considered. Pidge was right – Lance would cave after only one look from Pidge.

“Okay, okay, but you _cannot_ tell Shiro, Allura, or Coran!”

Pidge crossed their arms and looked at Hunk expectantly.

He took a deep breath and said in a rush, “IknowwhyKeithgotkickedoutoftheGarrisonanditwasn’tjustasimpledisciplinaryissue.”

A moment passed before Pidge slowly raised their other eyebrow and said, “Run that by me again?”

Hunk sighed in defeat and replied slower, “I know why Keith got kicked out of the Garrison and it wasn’t just a simple disciplinary issue.”

“I thought it was because he disobeyed orders or something.”

“Not…exactly. He _did_ break the rules…”

“But…?”

Hunk chewed on his lip again as he looked around. “Do you have your tablet on you?”

Pidge nodded and reached down to pick up the fallen piece of technology from where it had landed when Hunk crashed into them.

Hunk took a breath and typed on the tablet for a minute before looking back at Pidge.

“Okay, what I am about to show you stays between us, right?”

Pidge nodded, suddenly fearing they were about to discover something incredibly unsettling.

Their fears were right.

**XXXXXXX**

Lance was tweaking Blue, making adjustments to his lion when he heard shouting outside of the hangar doors. Just then the doors crashed open as Pidge and Hunk tumbled into the room. Pidge was shouting at Hunk to, “Give it back! You can’t show him!” while Hunk was shouting out Lance’s name. Lance quickly made his way over to the wrestling friends and stood over them. Hunk’s arm span was longer than Pidge’s, and Hunk managed to dangle the tablet out of Pidge’s reach. Lance reached down and snatched the tablet out of Hunk’s hand, despite Pidge’s cry of protest.

“Lance, look at it! It’s why Keith got kicked out of the Garrison!”

“NO! LANCE DON’T!”

Lance ignored Pidge’s command and unlocked the tablet’s sleep screen.

The image that was paused on the screen made him freeze.

Pidge kicked Hunk in the groin and leapt up, swatting the tablet out of Lance’s hands. It crashed to the floor and the image disappeared completely.

“What…the fuck –”

“Drop it, Lance! Forget what you saw!” Pidge twirled sharply and pointed an accusatory finger at Hunk. “And you! You never should have told me! You never should have told _Lance_!”

“I had to tell _someone_!” Hunk replied indignantly as he held his family jewels in his hands tenderly. “I didn’t know what to do with this information!”

“So you were going to tell LANCE? The biggest gossiper on this damn ship? It’s bad enough that you showed me, but you shouldn’t have showed him too!”

“With how he’s been pining over Keith since our days at the Garrison, I thought he might want to know!”

“IT WASN’T YOUR SECRET TO TELL!”

“What wasn’t his secret to tell?”

They all froze as they turned their gazes and realized Keith had wandered in, probably curious as to why there was a commotion. The boy in question stood with his hand on his hip and his eyebrow cocked. Hunk cleared his throat awkwardly as he looked away from Keith, not meeting his eyes. Lance was still shell-shocked from the image he had seen on the tablet of a very flushed, very _naked_ Keith on all fours with a bright purple dildo shoved up his ass. As if that hadn’t been enough, Keith had been wearing black lace panties that were stretched around the dildo and a gag in his mouth. Seeing the same boy in front of him had Lance blushing the same shade as Coran’s mustache. It didn’t help that Lance’s cock was rock solid and straining against his pants. Pidge pushed up their glasses but the blush on their face betrayed them.

Pidge took a step forward and offered, “We know why you were kicked out of the Garrison. The _real_ reason why. Hunk found out.”

Hunk’s eyes grew wide as he looked sharply from Pidge to Keith for a reaction. Keith’s hand on his hip fell limp at his side as his jaw fell slightly open. He recovered quickly, taking on the defensive by crossing his arms and glaring down at Hunk.

“And how _exactly_ did you find out?”

Hunk’s blush was adorable as he stuttered, “I-I wasn’t looking on purpose or anything! The…the videos you were in just popped up under the criteria I was searching under, and, well…I swear I wasn’t looking for you personally!”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “You just _happened_ to have the kinks I filmed?”

Hunk buried his face in his hands. “I swear I didn’t know!”  

Pidge frowned down at Hunk who was still crumpled on the floor and seemed to take some pity on him. Pidge spoke up, saving Hunk further embarrassment. “He was on his way to show Lance and ask him for advice on what to do about his newfound knowledge when he crashed into me, quite literally I might add.”

“Why the fuck would you go to Lance with that knowledge?”

“That’s what I wondered,” Pidge agreed, crossing their arms.

Hunk stared up pathetically at the two sets of accusatory eyes that glared down at him. He whimpered.

“I – I don’t know…I thought maybe, what with his giant fucking crush on you, that maybe Lance would –”

“Wait. _What_ giant fucking crush on me?”

All eyes turned to look at Lance after hearing the curious tone of Keith’s voice. The Blue Paladin hid his embarrassment by laughing it off.

“Oh come _on_ , as if I would ever be interested in that arrogant, egotistical, self-centered shithead!”

Keith moved forward as if to punch Lance, but Pidge quickly stepped between the two. Pidge held up their hands and looked into Keith’s eyes.

“I know you must feel betrayed and hurt. Hunk really didn’t mean any offense by it. He should have gone to you and asked you about it directly. It wasn’t any of our business –”

“You’re right…it wasn’t.”

Without a word, Keith turned on his heels and stormed off.

Pidge sighed and picked up their fallen tablet, shooting Lance a glare.

The Blue Paladin shrugged and waved his hands in the air, not understanding how he had made the situation worse. “What? What did I do?”

**XXXXXXX**

Nobody saw Keith. He stayed holed up in his room, working out and taking his meals there rather than with everyone else. Shiro had asked the younger paladins what had happened, but Pidge had merely told him that he didn’t want to know and that it would blow over.

It didn’t blow over.

They hadn’t needed to form Voltron in the days that passed since The Incident, but Allura and Shiro were still concerned. On the fifth day of Keith’s isolation, Shiro cornered Lance in the training room.

“I don’t know what happened, and frankly, I don’t want to know. But I know this somehow concerns you and you need to fix it. Go talk to him right now.”

Lance crossed his arms stubbornly and turned away so that Shiro wouldn’t see his blush.

“Shiro, it’s complicated. Besides, I am the _last_ person that Keith would want to talk to about this right now.” Suddenly a thought struck Lance and he turned to regard Shiro with skepticism. “You knew Keith the best out of all of us before he was kicked out of the Garrison…did…did you know _why_ he got kicked out?”

Shiro let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Ah, so that’s the reason why he’s been closed off? You guys found out?”

Lance’s mouth fell open in shock. “You _knew_ he did porn? And that doesn’t affect you?”

Shiro shrugged. “The porn industry paid him well and he needed the money. Plus he actually enjoyed doing it from what he told me. He didn’t regret it after he got kicked out – he only regretted getting caught.”

Lance…didn’t know what to say to that. He knew that he wasn’t judging Keith – skies above knew Lance had jerked off more times than he could count to thoughts of Keith over the last few days. He had tried searching for the video Hunk had tried showing him but hadn’t been able to find it. Although it wasn’t like “Dark mullet jerkwad with a killer body” produced adequate results. Lance still stubbornly refused to believe he had _feelings_ for his rival. Keith was just really, _really_ attractive. Lance convinced himself it was natural to feel sexual feelings for someone he had seen in _that_ situation. Right?

Shiro took in Lance’s contemplative silence and grinned. He took a step forward and put a comforting hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you go check on him? He probably feels totally embarrassed and could use a friend.”

“We’re not friends!”

Shiro rolled his eyes at Lance’s indignation and waved a dismissive hand as he left the training room.

“Whatever you say, Lance!”

**XXXXXX**

Lance had gone to Pidge’s room for advice after his conversation with Shiro. It didn’t surprise Pidge that Shiro had known the truth, and it didn’t come as a shock that Shiro wanted Lance to go talk to Keith.

“Hunk went to him earlier and apologized for the whole thing. Apparently Keith was pretty forgiving and they talked it out peacefully. Hunk told him that he thought Keith was… _talented_ and they shared some laughs. It seems that the only one Keith has a problem with now is you,” Pidge explained as they surfed the web on their tablet.

Lance groaned as he flopped back onto Pidge’s bed. “Ugh, why is it always _me_ he has a problem with? I didn’t do anything!”

“As I recall, you called him an ‘arrogant, egotistical, self-centered shithead’ and I’m pretty sure _anyone_ would take offense to that.”

Lance sighed as he turned away from Pidge. He knew they were right.

Pidge paused in their typing and gently turned Lance’s body until their eyes met. “Go talk to him, Lance. It’ll be fine and you two honestly have to work out your shit.”

Lance grumbled a bit of unintelligible nonsense before heaving himself off of the bed and leaving the room.

If Keith was going to murder him, at least he knew Pidge and Shiro would know he died by Keith’s hand. Witnesses were important.

**XXXXXX**

Lance stood outside of Keith’s door, debating with himself whether or not to knock. The decision was made for him when the door _whizzed_ open and Keith stood on the other side, glaring at him.

“What do you want?”

Lance bristled at Keith’s sharp tone. “You’ve been hiding in your room like a fucking baby the last few days! Get over yourself and come out and join us.”

“Oh, yeah, because _that_ really makes me want to hang out with you.”

“It wasn’t my fault your secret got outed! Hunk was the one who found out and told me!”

“Yes, and Hunk _apologized_ for his mistake. You still haven’t said anything remotely close to an ‘I’m sorry’ for acting like a giant douche.”

“Why should I apologize for spitting the truth! You _are_ a shithole!”

“Oh my god, you are intolerable!”

“Forget I said anything, just stay in your room for all I care! If we can’t form Voltron, it’s your fault!”

“Why do you have to be such an asshole?”

“Why do you have to look so fucking hot doing porn?”

Lance’s confession made them both pause in their shouting match. Lance immediately tried backtracking as Keith sucked in a harsh breath.

“Th-that’s not…what I meant was –”

“You…is that what this is about? You’ve been an asshole to me because you _enjoyed_ it?”

“No!” Lance shouted, waving his arms in exasperation. “What I _meant_ was –”

“Oh my god, they were right. You _do_ have a huge crush on me! All this time I thought it was just because you were a dick, but…you were a dick because you _like_ me?”

Keith’s smirk only enraged Lance further and the Blue Paladin spluttered in annoyance.

“That is _not_ it! Shut the fuck up, Keith!”

“I bet you probably got off after finding out I did porn, didn’t you?” Keith’s voice dropped into a purr and he leaned against the doorway. “After you saw me in that video you probably searched every fucking porn site you could to find my sexy ass again, didn’t you?”

The blood had drained from Lance’s face. He couldn’t even fight back – that was exactly what he had done. But he wasn’t about to give Keith the satisfaction of knowing that was what he had done.

Lance clenched his fists and snarled, “As if I would _ever_ find anything remotely attractive about you.”

Keith’s smirk grew larger as he saw through Lance’s bullshit. Slowly, Keith took one predatory step toward Lance and then another. Lance stood his ground and the two were only a few inches apart, Lance’s fists still at his sides and Keith’s arms crossed smugly across his chest.

Keith leaned forward and whispered huskily, “I bet you wanted to fuck me even _before_ you found out the truth.”

Lance fucking _growled_ and something in him snapped. Before Keith could even get out another word, Lance grabbed him and shoved him against the wall next to the open doorway. Lance crashed their lips together. Their first kiss was messy and rough – teeth clashed and lips were sloppy as Lance ground his hips against Keith, letting the Red Paladin feel his bulge. Keith moaned at Lance’s enthusiasm and in one, swift motion, flipped them around so that Lance’s head hit the wall with a _thud_ as he was pinned by Keith. Keith adjusted his mouth so that they fit together better. His tongue slipped into Lance’s mouth and slid over the boy’s teeth, causing Lance to groan at the sensation. Keith shoved his hands up under Lance’s shirt and raked his nails down Lance’s chest. Lance was quivering under his touch at the need for more. Lance’s hands pushed stubbornly at Keith’s jacket, trying to rid the boy of the offending garment. Keith grabbed Lance by the collar of his jacket and spun them around into his bedroom.

The door hissed closed behind them and Keith shoved Lance back up against the wall of his bedroom. He allowed Lance to fully push the jacket off of his shoulders as he rid Lance of his jacket. Keith slid his hands under the waistband of Lance’s pants in order to grip the bare skin of Lance’s hips. He ground his hips against Lance’s and felt Lance shudder under his tight hold. Keith massaged his fingertips against Lance’s hips as Lance began marking down Keith’s jaw and neck to the juncture between his neck and his shoulder. Lance tongued the area for a bit before biting down and sucking deeply.

The moan Keith let out was positively _sinful_.

Lance continued leaving dark hickeys on Keith’s neck as Keith undid the button of Lance’s pants. In one swift motion, Keith pulled down Lance’s zipper and rid the boy of his pants. Lance’s hands fumbled at Keith’s waistband and he let out a frustrating growl. Keith took pity on him and let out a soft chuckle as he tore off his own pants. As soon as Keith was standing in nothing but a pair of black boxers and his black shirt, Lance shoved him against the bed, climbing on top of him in the process.

Keith reached up and dragged Lance’s shirt upward, revealing his toned body. Keith marveled at the sight and instinctively his hips thrust up against Lance who was straddling him.

“Oh, fuck,” Lance moaned as he started grinding down against Keith’s erection. He tore off his shirt and Keith’s quickly followed. Keith sat up so that his chest rubbed against Lance’s as he twisted and squeezed Lance’s nipples. Lance’s breathing had gotten heavy and he panted into Keith’s mouth as they kissed fiercely.

Soon the grinding started to chafe and Lance slid off of Keith’s lap to kneel on the floor between Keith’s legs. Lance gestured for Keith to lift his ass, and Lance slid the boxers Keith wore off of his body. The sight of Keith’s aching cock, already reddened and leaking precum, made Lance moan in excitement. Without wasting another moment, Lance leaned in and ran his tongue along the underside of Keith’s cock.

“Fuck, Lance. You’re so fucking sexy like that,” Keith whispered reverently, sliding his fingers through Lance’s hair.

Lance seemed to respond better to dirty talk, and Keith’s praise made him work harder to please. Lance ran his tongue up and down Keith’s dick several times, making sure to cover the whole length in his spit before he kissed the slit. Meeting Keith’s eyes, Lance kept his gaze as he slowly wrapped his lips around the head of Keith’s cock and teased the slit with his tongue.

“Holy fuck,” Keith whispered as his eyes closed momentarily. His hands tightened in Lance’s hair and Lance moaned around Keith’s cock. The sensation made Keith moan in response. “Fuck, baby you’re so good at this. You suck my cock so perfectly, my little slut.”

Lance moved his head further down on Keith’s cock. Keith thought he was going to stop but to his shock, Lance took his cock like a _pro_.

Keith realized he wouldn’t mind doing a porno with Lance if he continued sucking his dick like that.

“Fuck, you like that don’t you? You love how thick I am for you. Gonna take all of it, won’t you?”

Keith was only half-aware of what he was saying – it wasn’t often that he was asked to talk dirty in the pornos he shot, so this felt somewhat odd. Yet natural. Lance moaned an affirmative to Keith’s question and his nose brushed against Keith’s dark hair around the base of his dick as he took the full length down his throat. Keith’s breathing picked up as Lance started sliding off of Keith’s dick only to push his head back down, swallowing the length whole.

“Lance, _please_ ,” Keith begged as his hips thrust up against Lance’s face. “Hurry up!”

Lance’s gaze pierced his and Keith saw the fucking smirk in Lance’s eyes as the boy continued at a painstakingly slow pace. Keith’s nails scraped against Lance’s scalp and that seemed to do the trick. Lance started moving faster, nearly choking himself on Keith’s cock as he sucked. Every time Lance went down, his tongue teased the slit of Keith’s dick. When he pulled back, he licked along the bottom side of Keith’s length, making him moan Lance’s name.

Lance never broke eye contact with Keith.

Keith knew he was getting close. The sensation was too much and the sight of Lance silent while he sucked cock, except for the moans that occasionally left him, was too phenomenal. Keith tried to still Lance’s head with his hand, but Lance moved even faster, his head bobbing wonderfully over and over on Keith’s dick.

“L-Lance, Lance, I’m close!”

Lance ignored the warning and sucked on the head of Keith’s dick _hard_. Keith came with a cry, shooting a hot load into Lance’s mouth. He swallowed the bitter cum without a grimace and even had the audacity to lick his lips when he removed Keith’s cock from between his lips. Keith fell back against the bed and Lance crawled up his body to kiss him deeply. Keith could taste himself on Lance’s lips and he _loved_ it.

Keith slid his thumbs under the waistband of Lance’s boxers and moved to pull them down. Lance shimmied out of them and his cock bobbed enthusiastically against Keith’s thigh as he leaned down for another crushing kiss. Keith took Lance’s leaking cock in his hand and Lance’s head fell against Keith’s shoulder with a moan. The sound was right against Keith’s ear and it sent a thrill through him.

He started at a slow pace, twisting and teasing Lance’s cock by changing the pressure of his grip. Lance’s hips tried thrusting against Keith more than once, but Keith flipped them over so that he could pin Lance down against the mattress while he jerked him. The image of Lance spread out on his bed, sweat glistening over his dark skin, lips parted as he panted, and hair a mess from Keith’s fingers struck Keith in an odd way. Lance looked like he belonged in Keith’s bed, under his touch, at his mercy.

Keith moved his hands under Lance’s thighs and pulled him up. Lance rested his legs over Keith’s shoulders as Keith spread his ass cheeks apart. Keith locked eyes with Lance as he leaned in and swiped his tongue over Keith’s hole.

“Mmmm, Keith.”

Lance took his dick in his hand and began stroking lazily as Keith ran his tongue over Lance’s hole. Lance twitched against his tongue, and Keith breathed a hot puff of air against Lance.

“Keith, please.”

“What was that, slut? I didn’t hear you.”

Lance moaned in response as Keith drew his tongue from his hole up to his balls and back down slowly.

“F-fuck me, please. Keith, _please_. I want you. I want you to fuck me.”

“Did you fuck yourself like this to thoughts of me?” Keith pushed his tongue against Lance’s hole, trying to penetrate the tightness.

Lance screamed in response and his hips shoved against Keith’s face, begging for more. “Y-YES! I did, I fucked myself so much to you. Please, Keith, I’ve been waiting for you, waiting for _this_! Please fuck me!”

Keith reached behind him blindly to the nightstand beside his bed where he grabbed a bottle of oil. Wasting no time, he slickened up his fingers and pushed one digit into Lance. Lance cried out and chanted Keith’s name as he pushed his finger in and out of Lance.

“M-more, Keith, more, p-please! I need more!”

Keith’s middle finger joined his pointer finger as he stretched Lance. Lance’s thighs were shaking against his shoulders and his hand was flying over his cock as he jerked himself quickly. The tight burn of Lance made Keith slightly dizzy. Keith slid in his ring finger after a bit and Lance warned him he was close.

“Cum for me, Lance. I want your load to cover these sheets. I want to remember this tomorrow. Cum for me, pretty.”

Lance’s body shook violently as his thighs tightened on either side of Keith’s head. His load burst forth and covered his hand and his stomach. Stray shots hit the sides of Lance’s body against the mattress. Lance’s legs slumped off of Keith’s shoulders and he panted as he lay flat against the mattress. Keith chuckled softly as he leaned down and kissed Lance’s lips with far too much gentleness.

Keith started to get up to find his clothes that had been strewn across the room, but Lance grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the bed. Slowly Keith moved down next to him and looked at Lance curiously. Lance bit his lip and didn’t meet his eyes.

“I…I’m sorry about…being such a jackass to you. You didn’t deserve it.”

Keith regarded him with a smirk. “You were sexually frustrated and charged up. It’s fine.”

“No, it…Keith, I…” Lance sighed in frustration. The words weren’t coming to him like he wanted them to. “I know I acted brashly and I didn’t really give this much thought, but I don’t want this to have been just a onetime thing.”

Keith shrugged nonchalantly. “We can fuck more if you want.”

“N-no, I mean, I would love that but…” Lance took a steadying breath and looked up to meet Keith’s eyes. “I want more. And if you want to keep doing porn that’s fine, hell, I would _love_ to watch you do it, but I want to…be the one that you come home to. I mean…”

Keith’s heart stuttered in his chest as he asked, “You…want us to date?”

A flash of insecurity crossed Lance’s face as he blurted, “I was stubborn and an idiot and I ignored what everyone knew was true because I was scared and I don’t want to fuck this up –”

Keith cupped Lance’s face and rubbed his thumb soothingly over Lance’s cheek. “Lance, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Lance gasped as he gave a shy nod. For someone who was so headstrong while they were making out, Lance sure was bashful now that the ‘tender moment’ had come.

“Lance, I need to hear you say it.”

“I want to be your boyfriend.”

Keith, who had never thought a real relationship would be possible with his side career, grinned from ear to ear as he leaned forward and captured Lance’s lips with his own.

“I would love to be your boyfriend, Lance.”


End file.
